According to you
by Dark Goddess 1487
Summary: Alexandria is youngest female quidditch player. Her whole life she had told she was never good enough. She was constantly compared to Viktor Krum by her perfectionist father. When Viktor mets Alexandria on quidditch pitch after receiving a letter from Hermione that would be better as friends. She caught his attention like nothing else. Can he break her father hold on her? Viktor/oc
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

* * *

Alexandria Wolf stood outside a locker for Heidelberg Harriers. She played for Heidelberg Harriers as their seeker four years now going on five. Meaning she spent her summer in Heidelberg, Germany with her father; who was once well known keeper for Heidelberg Harriers. Her chestnut brown hair blew across her freckle dotted nose. Her blue-green eyes looked around for Madeline, Maddie for short, and her best friend. Whom, she had been conversing with through letter since they left school. Maddie promise she would be at Alexandria first game of season which was in Bulgaria.

It was an hour before the match; Alexandria was dressed in under clothes that she wore under her robes which consist of cream color camisole, white sports bra and dark teal shorts and white socks and muggle tennis shoes. Around her neck was golden snitch necklace that was given to her by teammates on her birthday. She made quick wave of her wand and music started to play so only she could hear. The song was I put a spell on you. She started to take off running gets her mind off of her father latest tirade about her not being as better than Viktor Krum. She closed her eyes letting her feet connect with the ground and the world around her slip away as she ran around pitch.

Viktor walked out of the locker room onto the field of pitch. The match was with Heidelberg. It was tough team; it was said they were "fiercer than a dragon and twice as clever." He recently received a letter from Hermione saying she thought it would be better to remain just friends. He honestly was a little down hearted with that news. He thought she was his one. He was walking the edge of the pitch. He was not looking where he was going; lost in his thoughts, when someone ran into him, landing against his chest. He heard a small feminine oh noise when she landed on the ground. He looked down at young woman; his warm dark eyes met a one of kind pair of blue green eyes. They looked slightly familiar to him like he saw them before but could not place the name or location he saw them. Her mid-back length chestnut brown slight wavy locks were over her shoulders. She went to get up Viktor quickly remembered his manners that his mother had ingrained him; sticking his hand out to help her to her feet. She was petite athletic hourglass frame. She stood maybe at the most five feet one inches tall.

"You know that the field is only opened to player now" Viktor said in his heavy Bulgarian accented voice.

Alexandria stared that the man that she was so often compared to. She never really saw him up close. She tried to avoid him last year when Durmstrang came to Hogwarts. Knowing he was one man that could blow her cover so easily. He was rather attractive, his nose looked broken a couple times but he was ruggedly handsome. His hair was still buzzed close to his head.

"I know" Alexandria answered in slightly German, slight English accent.

They just stared at each other for a while much like they did when they were looking for the snitch. She gave him shy smile and went to continue on her ran. When, a yelled was heard across the pitch.

"Wolf, get little rear back here. You need to be getting ready not making goo goo eyes at the opposing seeker." A large burly man yelled in his thick German accent.

"Coming, Jäger." Alexandria yelled back into the man.

The man was Marko Jäger the captain and keeper of Heidelberg. He had short dark hair with grey eyes. He stood nearly six foot tall looked much like a bodybuilder. She pulled a hair tie from her pocket pulling her hair into quick ponytail. She smiled over her shoulder at Viktor and ran back to locker room.

That was when Viktor recognized where he knew her from. She was friends with his good friend Vlad. What did Vlad say her name was…? Alexandria Kennedy, yeah that was it. She went on many run with Vlad and was his date to Yule ball. Vlad told Viktor that there was more to the girl he was friends with but he never dreamed she played Quidditch professionally. The man he recognized as Jäger called her Wolf; he knew that Wolf had played professionally for at least three years as Heidelberg seeker. He never dreamed that Wolf was really youngest female quidditch professional player to date. Most people thought Wolf was boy by the name Alex Wolf named after his father Alexander Wolf who played for Heidelberg for many years as their Keeper. He recently turned professional assistant coach of said team. She was trying to hide her fame while she was in school. Viktor shook his head then headed back to locker room, the girl if nothing else caught his attention.

* * *

The match was fierce one. Both teams were determined to win. Viktor and Alexandria were playing a game of cat and mouse. Wronski Feint was something they both tried. What shocked Viktor more that she pulled out of them just a quick as he did and did not crash into the ground. Alexandria hair was pulled completely in tight bun at base of her neck which was hidden by the robes so it look like her hair was short brushed back male hair style. She was up by the stands watching for the golden snitch. Viktor was on the other side of the pitching doing the same thing. The announcer was having field day announcing the game. A bludger flew right at her head; she quickly flipped her body to the underside of her broom keeping herself on the broom by her legs. The crowds gasped as she flipped right back onto right side of her broom when the bludger passed over. The golden snitch flew in front of her face the zoom across the pitch hover in-front of Viktor's face. Before, taken off both of them took off hurdling high into the sky; then making a shocking drive bringing them six feet from the ground. They were neck and neck. When a bludger nearly clipped Alexandria's broom causing her to over correct which in turn made her lose control of her broom causing her to crash into ground right shoulder first followed by her head. There was suddenly silence when she pushed herself to her knees. Viktor caught the snitch a moment after she fell. Bulgaria had won the match. All of her teammates were on ground rushing to her side the instant the snitch was caught. She reached back checking to see if her head was bleeding on accident pulling the hair tie from her hair causing her hair to come out completely. The Healers were with her in instantly pushing on her shoulder mutter spells and pouring potions down her thought.

"Bulgaria wins! What a shocking opening to Quidditch season folks. It was not just the game but finding out we have founded out that Harriers have youngest female quidditch player on the books in Wolf which is most likely Alexandria being that they called her Alex or Wolf for last four years."

Dederick Hertz came over put his arm around her waist pulling her to her feet. Dederick Hertz was one of her team mates. He was one of beaters. He stood nearly six foot one with short dark brown hair and honey color eyes his was in late twenties. León Muller was right by his side, he was other beater on the team. He had honey color hair and blue eyes with goatee. He was five foot ten inches tall. He was the same age as Hertz. Her team mates were all older then her and all of them twice her size body wise some of them in height as well. They were like her brothers that she never had. Haydn Kaiser was closest to her age being twenty two years old. He had short muddy brown hair and green eyes and stood about five foot eight inches tall. Izaak Bauer was the playboy of the group he was only twenty five had dark hair and eyes he was six foot three inches tall. Jan Werner was last of group he had blonde hair and green eyes he smartest one out of them played chess. He normally had glasses on his nose and book nearby. He stood six feet two inches tall.

The Bulgarian team landed near them. She realized her hair was down around her shoulders. She gave the crowd a small smile and wave as she made her way over to the Bulgarian team with her teammates.

"Good match" Alexandria said in Bulgarian to their captain.

He looked at her in shock nodded his head at her shook her hand. He said it back to her. It worked like that as she made her way down the line. Some of them made polite conversation with her and her teammates. Until, she came to Viktor. She stuck out her hand. Viktor took her hand and kissed the top of her hand. She did a little giggle and nearly turned as bright red as Viktor robes.

"Good match."

"Good match" He answered back locking eyes with the small female.

"See fellas' goo goo eyes." Marko said behind her in German.

Alexandria looked down cringing as they laughed. She turned to head back to the locker room. She paused one last time before ducting into the locker room. Her eyes locked on Viktor's eye. They were still locked on her retreating form as he shook her teammate's hands. She ducted into the locker room. This single game had changed her life as she knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

* * *

Alexandria stood in one of the shower stall in the locker room after her team's medic, Gustave Kruger, looked her over and gave her clean bill of health minus a few large bruises which he gave her potion to clear them up. The potion was sitting with the rest of clothes. Most of her team mates were already dressed to face the press and fans. She was letting the hot water pour of her body and face. Tears started to flow down her face mingling with the water. The sound heavy boots footsteps were the only clue as to who approached the stall. She would know the sound of those boots footsteps anywhere; her father.

"Alexandria, you are disgrace to Wolf name. How many God damn times, do I have tell you need to focus more?" Alexander harsh gravelly voice yelled in his thick German accent.

"I know father" Alexandria answered him meekly.

"If you know what the hell was that out there?"Alexander asked near the yelling point.

Alexandria turned off the water wrapping a towel around her petite frame. She came out of the stall and looked at the strict angler stoic face of her father. He stood around six foot four inches tall. He had his hair short it light sandy brown color nearly buzzed. His light blue eyes regarded her in distaste. Alexandria walked over to mirror and started to brush out her hair.

"I overcorrected that is all, sir" Alexandria answered looking down.

Alexander grabbed her shoulders tightly turning her to face him. He was angry. It was written in his eyes. Even if the rest of his face remained unmoved his eyes told Alexandria his every emotion.

"Your overcorrection cost us the game" Alexander snapped at her pressing into her shoulder tighter.

"You think I don't know that" Alexandria yelled back at him.

She instantly regretted it when she felt near crushing pressure on her shoulders and collarbones. Alexandria knew without a doubt that she now had hand print bruises on her shoulders. He threw her away from him her shoulders and back hitting the counter were the sinks were located.

"You should be glad that we are not in Germany if we were you would be on field to correct you overcorrection problem. The only blessing in this whole mess is that you revealed that you are girl. By this time tomorrow you will be house whole name. Be outside in ten minutes we have press to meet. I except you to look your best." Alexander stated.

He turned and left her leaning against counter top. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she rose to her feet. Since her mom died this was what her life was like accept when she was at Hogwarts. Now, that was gone. If she had it her way she would not even be playing Quddicth. She would be studying under Gustave to be a healer for Quddicth team but that was not good enough for her father. Alexandria looked in the mirror removing the tears from her face. She tried to put on brave smile. She saw his handprints on her shoulders. She quickly grabbed the potion sitting on the counter and down it in a single gulp. She picked up her wand using a quick drying spell and beauty spell. Making her hair wavy around her shoulders in prefect beach waves it was pulled back with simple golden clip. She did a makeup spell put on light silver eye shadow and nude pink lip gloss.

* * *

Ten minutes later Alexandria walked out of the locker room. She was dressed in cream conservative famine blouse with light grey pencil skirt and teal pumps. It was her one pop of color. Maddie had always beat into her head she need a pop of color or her outfit looked boring especially if she was public figure. She had seen female quidditch player many of them dressed more like tom boy then ladies. The flash of flash bulbs nearly blinded her. She was not use to this treatment. She was bombarded by so many questions she did not know to react. She smiled as she saw her best friend Maddie with her other friend Vlad. Vlad walked over to her offering her his arm in charming fashion. She took his arm and flash bulbs went crazy again.

"Miss Wolf who is this strapping young man? Are you dating?" Two questions asked caught attention.

Alexander came over to Alexandria and Vlad. He looked at Vlad but Vlad did not move an inch.

"Alexandria and the rest of Harriers will be fielding questions tomorrow. I do believe evening of rest is deserved." Alexander answered

He field question from the press. He seemed to relish in press. It something that Alexandria never truly enjoyed that came along with the sport. What she remembered from her brief encounters with Viktor and Mr. Harry Potter they seemed to not like the press as much she did.

Maddie ran over to Alexandria hugging her. Maddie was a bubbly blonde pureblood lady whom recently got a job as journalist for Quidditch Today magazine. She was in Teal robes. Her blue eyes met Alexandria blue-green eyes.

"I can't believe you told me you weren't that good. Allie Rose. You are amazing." Maddie stated.

Allie Rose was Maddie's nickname for Alexandria. Sometimes it was Allie other times Rosie but most of the time it was Allie Rose. Rose was Alexandria middle name as well as her favorite flower. Alexandria looked to make sure her father and the press was gone. Vlad smiled down at her. He looked at Maddie with charming smile letting go of my arm and wrapping his arm around Maddie.

"I nearly had to hold this one down when you nearly fell to your death" Vlad said in thick accented voice.

"Really, she never reacted that way when Jamie nearly fell off his broom and he was her boyfriend at the time." Alexandria joked.

They all laughed as Maddie blushed adorable shade of pink. Vlad kissed the top of Maddie head. Vlad and Maddie started to date just a few days ago. After Maddie had broken up with her boyfriend Jamie after finding him bed with Sarah Parker and Vlad with his girlfriend Dana; whom he found out was just trying to get closer to Viktor. Vlad also got job at Quidditch Today; that is how they reconnected after schooling.  
"Trust me, Maddie I'm not a least according to my father. I'm not. I'll have bludgers hit at me come Monday when I get back to Heidelberg. It would be today, tomorrow or Sunday but tomorrow is the opening luncheon, followed by annual International Quidditch on Sunday. Not to mention the press event." Alexandria stated.

"Well he is wrong Alex" Vlad stated.  
"Yes, so wrong Allie, are you still on that horrible diet? Don't answer that I can tell the answer is yes. So, what are you plans for the rest of today?" Maddie asked.

"Relaxing but other than that nothing. Why?" Alexandria answered.

"Viktor has volunteered to show us around Sofia. I thought you would like to do that. Since your world is normally consumed with Quidditch" Maddie explained.

Maddie's eyes were pleading with Alexandria to say she would come. She knew Maddie's ways but really did not want to spend the rest of her night with her father in their hotel suite. Vlad had the same pleading look on his face. They really wanted to spend exploring the city alone but did not want to turn down Viktor so if Alexandria came they could spend time together. Maddie secretly hoped that Viktor could maybe break Alexander hold on her best friend.

"Alright" Alexandria said

Maddie let out a high pitch squeal. Before, she links arms with Alexandria and Vlad practically dragging Alexandria along to the other locker room. It was where they were to meet Viktor.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing

Viktor came out of the locker room his teammates were ribbing him about the way he looked at Alexandria Wolf. She was a tiny thing. Maybe even underweight for but in a way she was beautiful. He saw Madeline and Vlad dragging along a perfectly dressed woman. It was the same woman that his teammates were ribbing him about. His eyes met Alexandria eyes as Vlad pushed away photographers. Merric his manager approach her. His hair was short dark brown and dark brown eyes. He helped him look the part and be what the public wanted him to be. He fielded the question thrown at Alexandria like it was him.

"Merric Korhonen manager for Viktor Krum. I feel we should capitalize on the fact that two of you are youngest Quidditch stars to date. I can see the stories now. Vratsa Vultures meet with Germany's Heidelberg Harriers in Bulgaria for the International Quidditch opening match of the season. At the end of the match, we were met with shock when the young Wolf seeker for Heidelberg was revealed to be a girl. Wolf has been on Heidelberg team for what now… four years?" Merric asked.

"Eight but five on the opening team. Three years on the reserve team. The coach said I was too young for those three years regardless how fast I was. My father is my manager you should talk to him," Alexandria said politely.

"I will do that. You two don't you work for Quidditch Today. On the cover, Viktor and Alexandria in their stylized Quidditch uniforms would sell how many copies."

"Thousands," Vlad said with a thick accent.

"More like millions," Maddie said. She looked at Alexandria. She looked uncomfortable with this conversation. But that story could set Vlad and her careers if that got that story. "Would you do that Allie?" Maddie asked.

"For you Maddie anything," Alexandria said.

"We will set all up maybe in three days. I have to owl, my boss," Maddie said.

Alexandria gave Maddie a smile as she dragged her over to Viktor. Vlad laughed at his girl excitement.

* * *

Hours later they were in a wizarding club in Bulgaria. Vlad and Maddie were dancing to the music. Alexandria and Viktor sat at a little booth near the dance floor. There was awkward silence between the two. Alexandria licked her bottom lip looking around the club. She felt very out of place. It was like the Yule ball all over again. Viktor stared at her for a long moment taking in her every feature. There was something that she was hiding he could tell. The only time he saw her smile that seemed real was when she was talking to Madeline and Vlad. Her smile this morning caught his attention. She was damned good seeker even if she did not have the normal built like one. If anything she was underweight. He looked like he belonged at the club more so than Alexandria did.

"You don't like me much do you?" Viktor asked finally in his thick accent.

Alexandria blue-green eyes met his. She looked down taking a sip of her beer. She looked back up at him.

"It's not that I don't like you Viktor. I really don't know you. I tried to avoid you at Hogwarts because you could have blown my cover so easily. I have seen what fame does to people. And I did not want that… I still don't want it," Alexandria muttered the last part nearly silently.

Viktor caught it, though. He stared at her hard for a moment. He wanted to know more about the beauty that sat across him. She looked afraid that something was going to happen at any moment.

"I understand I don't want the fame either. It's part of the game, though. I'm sure your boyfriend will be happy to know no more hiding," Viktor commented.

Alexandria took a large drink of her beer. She looked ready to laugh. Viktor looked at her oddly as she set her beer down.

"No boyfriend I don't have time for boyfriends," Alexandria said repeating what her father had drilled into her head.

"Rina you have to be joking. Surely someone as beautiful as you has had a boyfriend," Viktor said.

"Rina?"

"Aleksandrina is how you said your name in Bulgarian. Rina is a short form of that name," Viktor explained.

"Rina I like it. I'm not beautiful but that you for saying so. What about you any lucky lady waiting for you at home?" Alexandria asked.

"I thought I had one but she broke it off," Viktor said.

"Miss Granger?" Alexandria asked.

"How did you?"

"You were quite taken with her. She is very young and muggle born. Not like us growing up in the wizarding world where marriages happen at very young age," Alexandria said.

"You were in the house that wore green and silver," Viktor asked.

"Slytherin yes, I was nearly in Ravenclaw, the house that wore blue and bronze, but hiding who I truly was put me in Slytherin. Unlike a large portion of my house, I see every magical being as a gift. Not something that needs to be destroyed because they were born to muggle parents," Alexandria said.

"I agree I have seen great players from muggle parents and wizarding alike. Hermione is a quite powerful witch."

"She is they called her the brightest witch of her age," Alexandria stated.

They fell back into silence for a long moment. He looked at her studying her face. He noticed her top moved slightly healing bruises. He wondered if she was hurt at the match.

"Were you hurt today?"

"No, I'm a bit of klutz," Alexandria explained the bruise away pulling the top closed more.

Viktor did not believe that line for a moment. No seeker as good as Alexandria was a klutz. Either she was hurt at the match and was told to hide it or someone hurt her. And she was hiding it. He was not sure which but if it was the later he would hunt them down and destroy them no woman should have to live in fear.

"So what do you do for fun?" Alexandria asked trying to change the subject.

"I like to read and spend time with family. You," Viktor answered.

"My life revolves around Quidditch. When I'm not at a match I am training."

"Do you even like the sport?"

"Oh, I love watching it. Playing it not so much it was my father's dream. His legacy, Alexander Wolf was house to household name. He dreamed about having a son to carry on his legacy. When my mother died that dreamed died and he was content in a way for time with me. But once he saw my skills on a broom. My life took a turn I was not expecting. I don't have time for fun," Alexandria answered.

"Sound controlling," Viktor commented.

"He only wants what best for me," Alexandria said.

"No, he wants what best for him, not you. Come on," Viktor said downing his drink.

Viktor stood up offering her his arm. She looked at him worried drink the rest of her beer. She stood up taking his arm. He threw money down on the table. Weird Sister's song started to play "Do the Hippogriff" the song that was played at Yule ball.  
Viktor took on the dance floor started to dance with her. They were lost in the moment they were matching movements like the Quidditch match. She laughed wrapping her arms around the neck as he swayed with the beat. He smiled at her as she finally let go. She was singing along with the words. Neither of them noticed the clicks of cameras. Capturing magical photos of them dancing look very much like they were on a date.

* * *

Later that night, Viktor walked her back to the hotel. Her hair was messed up from all the dancing. She had the most fun that she ever had in her life that she could remember. Viktor arm was around her middle. They arrived at her hotel room that she shared with her father. She had her heels in her hand.

"I had fun tonight Viktor," Alexandria said

"I did too, красив," Viktor said.

"I'm not," Alexandria said as she translated the word in her mind.

It meant beautiful in Bulgarian. He gave her a charming smile. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. She placed her hand on her cheek where he kissed her.  
"You are. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow," Viktor said.

"As do I," Alexandria said forgetting all about what her father would say.

Viktor took her hand kissing the top of it. Before, he went to walk away. She smiled watching him retreat. She turned reaching for the door handle. She heard the sound of footsteps approaching her at a fast pace. She cringed and she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder seeing Viktor standing there.

"Rina are you alright?" Viktor asked as he noticed her cringing.

"Yes, I'm good," Alexandria answered.

"Will you… do me…? I mean we both have to attend…"Viktor started. Alexandria placed her hand on his jawline. He looked into her eyes. Her eyes looked at him questioningly. He took a deep breath ."Rina, will you do me the honor of going to International Quidditch ball with me?" Viktor asked.

"I would love to," Alexandria said

"You will," Viktor said in shock.

"Yes," Alexandria giggled.

"I will see you in morning at the breakfast, красив" Viktor said.

"Good Night Viktor," Alexandria said as she opened her door.

"Night," Viktor said as she shut the door.

* * *

Alexandria stood with her back to the door. She was sure she was dreaming. Alexander came storming over to her.

"Where in world have you been?" Alexander yelled.

"I was out with Maddie father like I told you," Alexandria answered meekly.

"At this hour, get ready for bed. You need to look your best tomorrow," Alexander said

Alexandria walked over to the mirror slowly undressing to hop in the shower. She noticed potion for her from Gustave. He knew she would still feel the pain from the match and losing a match she always seemed to need more potions. She smiled at the thoughtfulness of that man.

"I got a few owls today. One from Randolph Spudmore for you to advertise the Firebolt in a campaign. If you do so he will gift Heidelberg Harriers, Firebolts. And the other was from Quidditch Today they want to do duel story with you and Krum. I think it just the thing we need," Alexander told her.

"That wonderful father," Alexandria answered from the bathroom.

"As much as a terrible mistake today was at the end of the day. Today you made yourself a household name. If I would have thought about it I would expose you as girl years ago," Alexander said mostly to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing

Author Note: This chapter does show abuse I do not condone this behavior in any way. This is the reason this story is rated M.

* * *

Alexandria woke up the next morning by her father shaking her awake. She snapped her eyes open staring at his angry face. She moaned wiping the sleep from her eyes. He paced away with the copy of daily prophet crushed in his hands. He paced back toward her grabbing a hold of her shoulder squeezing them. She cried out in pain as her bones nearly broke.

"What in the hell is this?"Alexander roared.

"I don't know what you are talking about, father," Alexandria cried out.

He slammed her back down causing her to hit her head on the headboard. She looked at him in fear. He threw the daily prophet in her lap. She had tears pouring in her eyes. She turned looking on the front paper of the paper. She cringed as she saw the cover story. It mentions of the fact there was youngest female Quidditch player.

"The Bulgarian Bon-Bon, Viktor Krum, has seemly moved on after having his heart crushed by Hermione Granger and her loving the boy that lived. He was seen to dancing the night away with a Miss Alexandra Wolf a fellow Quidditch star. Recently discover Alexandria Wolf has certainly caught Viktor seeker like attention…"Alexandria trailed off.

She shook her head her hand covering her mouth. She was trying to find a way to spin this in her favor. Alexander was raging. He pulled off the bed holding her up by her shoulders. The paper fell to the floor.

"If you think for one moment that some boy is going to…" Alexander roared.

"Father I was out with Maddie. Viktor was just showing us around Bulgaria. We were dancing next to Maddie and Vlad. Vlad and Viktor are friends. It was nothing. I don't have time to for boyfriends. My focus has always been on Quidditch," Alexandria pleaded.

Alexander dropped her like a rag doll and started to pace again. Alexandria back hit the wooden frame of the bed. She stayed sitting with her back against the bed frame. She could feel the pain radiating in her shoulders and back. She was trying hard not cry because of the pain.

"I will not sit back and let you destroy your career over some boy," Alexander roared.

"He is a friend, father, nothing more. We meet at Hogwarts last year in passing. He is best friends with Vlad who I became friends with last year." Alexandria started. Alexander gave her an unimpressed look. Alexandria knew she had come up with something and fast. Suddenly an idea popped into her head that her father would love. The more Viktor and she were spotted together the more press she got. "If anything this would boost my career," Alexandria said.

Alexander paused in his pacing. He looked back to her for a moment then back toward the window. He had a look of distaste on his face. But Alexandria could see her words sinking into his mind.

"Be downstairs in ten minutes, don't be late for this. And don't for one second think that I will forget this." Alexander said storming toward the door.

* * *

Once her father was outside the room, Alexandria got out of bed. She walked over to the mirror by the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her left shoulder was already turning dark purple. So much for, what she was planning to wear today, she would need to pick out new clothes to not show the large purple mark that was radiating pain down her arm. She would need to see Gustave for salve for her bruise. She took a potion that would take some of the pain away so she would not constantly look like she was in pain. She then started with a wave of her wand showing all outfits she could wear today from her suitcase. Cobalt blue long sleeved dress robes looked the best the bottom of the dress robes was a dark gray pencil skirt. It was pair with dark gray pumps. With a wave of her wand, her clothes were on her body. Her hair she left down-curled to one side to hide the bruise. The makeup she kept to a minimum. Before, she headed out the door to the meet her father.

Alexandria was waiting for the lift when a house elf popped in next to her. It had big yellow-green eyes and cute big ears.

"Master asked me to gives this to miss, Keely is so happy that Master has found a new misses," Keely said handing Alexandria the letter and everlasting color changing rose.

"Thank you, Keely," Alexandria said.

"I am happy to serve Master Krum," Keely said with a pop she was gone.

Alexandria stepped into the lift. Her she placed the rose in hair it changed to match the blue color of her top of her dress robes. She quickly opened the letter.

* * *

 _Dear красив_ _Rina,_

 _I know you will tell me you are not beautiful. But I will just have to keep telling you, that you are until you believe. I look forward to tonight and having you on my arm. I am sure whatever you have planned to wear will be breathtaking. I look forward to seeing you at luncheon after your meeting with the press. Keely, by the way, is free elf she still likes to work for me. If you call her she will come to you. I asked her to. I hope you like the rose it reminds me of you, how it changes it colors and adapts much like I'm sure you do._

 _Your friend,_

 _Viktor Krum_

* * *

Alexandria had a huge smile on her face as she read the letter. She tucked it back into her blazer jacket. She was truly starting to question her father telling her she was never going to find someone to put up with all her faults. It seemed to Alexandria that maybe he was wrong. The questioning continued in her mind until the lift jerked to a stop. It was enough to wake Alexandria from her thoughts and put on the mask that she wore when was in public eye with her father.

* * *

The flashbulbs nearly blinded her as she steps off the lift. Her father came over to her wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He hit the large bruise on her back. She nearly screamed in pain but keep face with a huge smile on her face. Marko knew by the look on Alexandria face that this was all an act for her father. He was playing the caring father. Marko came over taking pity on his seeker. He offered her his arm. She smiled at Marko she took his arm. Marko stared at Alexander for a long moment. Marko led her to the panel the rest of the team followed suit. Alexandria sat in the center with León and Marko on either side of her. Part of him wanted Alexandria to leave Quidditch so she would not have a deal with her father expectations. The other part of him did not want to lose their best seeker in close to a decade.  
An hour later they all sat answering question fired at them all the while the flashbulbs went off. Her father was fielding a lot the question asked of her. She smiled as he answered for her play the dutiful daughter and perfect pureblood lady. She looked over to him as he answered another question for her. She looked back toward the crowd. Her eyes landed on Viktor eyes. He stood in very back looking every bit the handsome Quidditch star that he was. A true smile came across her face. He gave her a little wave.

"Miss Wolf, Where did you attend school or are attending school? The reader wonder if you attended Durmstrang like Viktor Krum?"

This was one the questions that her father and drill the answer to in her head. She looked over to him. He nodded his head toward her.

"My father attended Durmstrang Institute and I believed he wished for me attend there too. But he honored my mother's dying wish that I attend the school she did. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I graduated from there I was in Slytherin house," Alexandria answered.

"She used her mother surname at school and was focused on her studies. She could not take part in the schools Quidditch teams it would be unfair. Final question," Alexander added.

He looked to the crowd. He spotted Maddie who had her hand raised with a question. He knew that Alexandria's best friend would not draw up bad blood. He nodded toward Maddie.

"This is for all the team. Quidditch Today would like to know if you were not playing Quidditch what jobs would like to have?" Maddie asked with a wink toward Alexandria.

Alexandria looked at Maddie in shock. Maddie knew Alexandria answer hearing time and time again as they were Charm and Potion class where Alexandria received O's in both subjects and E's and all her other classes in her N.E.W.T.s. Anything less would be punished.

" Teaching most likely Defense," Dederick answered.

"Funny teaching for me as well only Charms," León answered.

" I myself would be an Auror what about you Marko," Haydn answered.

"Auror too, Izaak," Marko answered.

" Potion Master," Izaak answered.  
"Bookshop owner, what about you Love," Jan asked Alexandria.

Alexandria went to answer that question. But she was cut off by her father. He looked positively livid in his eyes. She looked over to him bowing her head.  
"My daughter has not had time to think about that at this time. Quidditch is in her blood. She had always dreamed of playing Quidditch so she most likely would still be playing," Alexander answered for.

Viktor could tell that was a lie. By the way, Alexandria looked at him. She had told him that pretty much herself when they were drinking last night. She turned for head toward her father. He could swear he saw discoloration by her collarbone as her hair moved. She quickly adjusted her hair so no one could see it. Her eyes found Viktor's eyes again. He had a fire in his eyes. It was clear to him someone had hurt her. It could not still be from the match could it? Viktor was determined to get to the bottom of this mystery that was Alexandria Wolf.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing

* * *

Alexandria and Viktor had very little time together at the luncheon. They were sat at different tables. Viktor was sat with his teammates and Alexandria sat with her teammates. They met eyes a few times. Viktor looked at her like he was trying to figure something out. She looked over to where her father was talking with Viktor coach. His eyes traveled to her. He had a grim look on his face. Merric came over and talk to Alexander. He looked pointedly at Alexandria and Viktor. Alexander followed his eyes and nodded his head. He gave Alexandria a smile that made Alexandria little fearful. The last time she saw he smile truly was before her mother's death. Jan made a joke that made Alexandria forget all about her father. She started to truly laugh. Viktor smiled at that at least she was more at ease with them. His teammates started to rib him for his focus on the young female seeker. It was like she was a snitch in Quidditch match or practice. That made Viktor laugh full heartedly. It made Alexandria look over at him with a true smile.

* * *

Alexandria was in her hotel room. Gustave was in her room treating her latest injuries with a sigh. Gustave had short salt and pepper hair looked more like aging grandfather than the quick-witted wizard that he was. As he was doing so, he was testing her knowledge. He hated that she was injured so many times. He had treated her for injuries that he knew in his heart that was not caused by Quidditch. He longed for nothing more to be able to take her away from her father. But he had no proof suspected abuse. He knew one could only help someone that wanted to be helped. Sadly, Alexandria so used to this treatment that she believed that was love was truly like. She would make one hell of a healer if her father ever lets her pick her own career.  
Her gown for the ball tonight was floating in the air. It was an haute couture gown inspired by the Peruvian Vipertooth. It was a Seraphina Rosin design. She was one of the biggest wizarding designers. Her latest haute couture collection was inspired by dragons. The gown was spaghetti strapped copper colored with beaded bands around her wrist. That had transparent smooth black dragons and golden snitch that were moving on the fabric. The rest of the gown was floor length smooth copper metallic fabric. It looked like liquid metal with a scale-like pattern on the fabric. Her father had picked this gown out. In truth, it looked the worst with her coloring and was her least favorite of the gowns. But she agreed to wear it. For it was simpler to agree to wear it than face repercussions.

"How would you treat a player that was hit by a bludger in the player nose, if it was only a minor wound?" Gustave asked as he rubbed the last of suave into the large bruise on her shoulder.

"That is easy one the Episkey spell," Alex answered.

"Correct, there you are healed now," Gustave said finishing up his work. All her injuries were gone. She looked at him with a smile. He was the closest thing she had to a true father figure that would not hurt her. Maybe even grandfather-like figure. He had taken her under his wing once Marko told him that she was interested in healing. They meet eyes in the mirror as she looked at the clear skin with a huge smile on her face. "Promise me something Alex," Gustave said.

"Anything," Alex said.

"If you see a way out, a way to get away from your father, take it. I love you too much to continue turning a blind eye to the abuse you suffer," Gustave said.

"I promise," Alexandria said.

A knock sounded at the door. Alexandria's eyes went wide with fear think it was her father. And that he had heard what was being said. Gustave laid a comforting hand on her back. He nodded for her go into the bathroom. And he would see who was at the door. Gustave took a deep breath opening the door to reveal, the beautiful Seraphina Rosin-Jäger. Her dark burgundy wine hair was tied back in half up half down look. Her sparkling grey-green hazel eyes smiled at Gustave as she took over.

"Thank you, Gustave, where is our little superstar," Seraphina asked.

Seraphina placed her large bag on Alexandrina bed. She flicked her wand and music started to play. The song was I put a spell on you. Gustave got Alexandria out of the bathroom. Alexandria looked at Seraphina in shock. She flicked her wand again and the whole collection of gown flew out of the bag floating in the air much like the gown.

"Sera what are you doing here," Alex asked.

"Alex my dear I just could not let you walk in, in that gown. What your father wanted or not," Sera said with a hug.

Gustave filed out the room leaving Alex in the hands of Seraphina Jäger. Alexandria walked over to all the gowns. Her eyes landed on the most glorious gown she ever laid eyes on. It was not one the gowns that were shown to Alexandria and her father. It was Seraphina finally gown. It was inspired from the Antipodean Opaleye. It was known as the most beautiful dragon in the world. And that gown lived up that title. The gown was truly breathtaking. It was pearl color fabric that had a scale like pattern sewn into it. In the light, it reflected all the color or rainbow. It had a halter neckline with rainbow color metal necklace serving as the closer on the halter neckline. It was like a necklace. The necklace part of it was incrusted with large glittering multicolored gems. Alexandria turned the gown with her wand. The back of the gown was nearly opened. It the same transparent pearl colored fabric attached to the back of the necklace. Those pieces of fabric went to the same rainbow metal bands at right above the elbow and wrist on each side. Making it look like wings. Once it got the bands above the elbow it turned into the same fabric as the rest of the gown. Each band was incrusted with slightly smaller multicolor gems. The rest of the back started lower mid back and pooled and flowed around the wearer body. It was very slim, sexy and slinky gown. It also had multicolor gems that would be integrated into the wearer's hair. It was very much like the everlasting color changing rose that was now in a vase on the dressing table.

"That was not one of the original choices," Alexandria said in awe touching the weightless fabric.

Seraphina came over to her placing her hands on her shoulders. Alexandrina nearly cringed as Seraphina touch her once injured shoulder and back. Seraphina noticed that and gave Alex a sad smile. She moved forward taking the gown and placed on Alexandria front.

"No, it wasn't. I was saving it for someone extra special that would bring me huge publicity. And now that you are the world's youngest female Quidditch star. It is a fitting gown for you. Besides I think your young Viktor Krum would find your breathtaking in it," Seraphina joked at the end.

"How do you," Alex asked.

"Marko and I do talk you know. My husband may have told me that you were making goo-goo eyes at him. And I did read the paper the morning, you and Viktor dancing together were all the world was talking about. So tell me are you and Mr. Krum an item?" Seraphina asked.

"I don't know," Alexandria said truthfully.

Seraphina led Alexandria over to the mirror. And she started to transform her hair and make-up into a fitting look for the ball. They met eyes in the mirror. Seraphina had a huge smile on her face. She loved giving people makeovers and girl talk.

"They better question I think is do you want to be?" Seraphina laughed.

Alexandria looked down like she was truly considering that. She was unsure. Everything that her father told her about him echoed in her mind. But now having gotten to know him, they all seemed to be a lie. She looked back up meeting Seraphina's grey-green hazel eyes in the mirror.

"I don't know. He is nothing like my father told me he was like. He is smart, funny and kind. He is a true gentleman. He calls me красив, it means beautiful in Bulgarian. No one ever called me beautiful before," Alexandria said in awe with a huge smile on her face.

"It sounds to me that you want to be. I always wanted a little sister. And I now, I have one in you. My father was a very strict man. I was thankful that he was only a muggle. Much like your father is with you. I told Marko that you could live with us to get you away from your father. Marko seems to think it would just make it worse for you at practice. I got out when I could perhaps this Mr. Krum is your first step to getting out," Seraphina said.

Seraphina waved her wand started to transform Alexandria's hair. They both smiled at each other when she finished the elegant updo that had glitter multicolor gems and everlasting color changing roses that were charmed to constantly changing colors.

"Let's turn you into Cinderella," Seraphina joked waving her wand and Antipodean Opaleye gown appeared on Alexandria's body.

* * *

Viktor stood near Vlad with Maddie they were invited to the ball to cover the story for Quidditch Today. Maddie was in emerald green dress robes with silver accents that looked like flowers blowing in the wind. Vlad and Viktor were in classic dress robes not like the robes they wore to Yule Ball. It was at that ball that Vlad noticed Maddie for the first time in her fetching silver ball gown. It was also when Vlad realized there was more to Alexandria Kennedy when she showed up at the ball in a designer gown that was charmed to look like the night sky with winking stars.

* * *

Viktor had just asked Hermione to the ball. He looked over to Vlad with a look that said it was easy. Alexandria was studying potions with Maddie and her boyfriend at the time. Alexandria looked up as Vlad who was standing there. He helped with her charm work.

"Yes Vlad," Alexandria said.

"Can I have a word with you alone?" Vlad asked.

"Certainly," Alexandria said getting up.

Maddie gave her eyes looking between Alexandria and Vlad. Alex mouthed that he was a friend. Maddie shook her head at her friend. Only her friend would become friends with Durmstrang handsome wizard and not feel anything for him. Vlad pulled her out of the library heading toward the Black Lake. They head towards their normal running place.

"Alexandria would do me the honor of being my date for the Yule ball," Vlad asked.

"I don't really go to balls," Alexandria said.

"Come on, Alex it will be fun. I would do anything," Vlad said.

"Anything you say," Alexandria started.

Alexandria took his hand leading him toward where the Quidditch pitch was at. He looked at her in shock. He did not know that Hogwarts even had a Quidditch pitch.

"I will go to the ball with you if you help me train," Alexandria said.

"Train," Vlad questioned.

"I need someone to practice my seeker abilities with. I use to train with Slytherin team but with the two other schools here Dumbledore cancel this season," Alexandria said.

"Again train, are you planning on trying out," Vlad joked.

Alexandria looked around making sure no one was around them. She took out her wand transfiguring her school robes into Quidditch uniform for Heidelberg Harriers. She took a hair band from her wrist with a sigh. She pulled her hair tightly into a bun at the base of her neck making her look like a boy.

"You're Wolf," Vlad said in shock.

"Shh… Maddie is only one that knows besides the professors. I want to be Alexandria Kennedy here not Alex Wolf Quidditch Star. I want to be like for me. Is that too much to ask? So will you train with me or not," Alexandria asked transfiguring her robes back to school uniform.

"Viktor would be better," Vlad started.

"You cannot tell anyone. No, please just you…please," Alex pleaded.

"Okay okay if you go to the ball with me I will train with you. But I still say Viktor wouldbe better match for you," Vlad said.

* * *

A gasp from Maddie was enough to wake Vlad from his memories. Vlad looked up to the stairway where Alexandria was standing. She looked like she just stepped off the runway in her gown. She looked a little nervous and self-conscious. He then looked over to Viktor who was talking to Merric about his date for tonight.

"Merric you don't have to worry I have a date," Viktor said.

"I know you are still pining for that muggle-born witch from Hogwarts but the press needs to see you with a lovely lady and not your friend's date," Merric said.

"Merric look at the stairs," Vlad joked.

Viktor looked over at the same time Merric did. He spotted Alexandria and right behind was Marko and his wife Seraphina in one of her other creations. She laughed at the look on Merric face as Viktor walked over to Alex kissing the top of her hand. Viktor had a huge smile on his face as he placed her arm in the crook of his arm. The flashbulbs went off as Viktor walked over and took Alexandria hand kissing it.


End file.
